


tyrants tend gardens [podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job goes south, and Eliot has no sense of humor when it comes to his team and Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyrants tend gardens [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tyrants tend gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393917) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



Length: 0:02:51  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/tyrants%20tend%20gardens.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
